Hot Springs
Hot Springs 'is the twenty-seventh case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-seventh case of A Heavenly World, as well as the twenty-seventh case overall. It takes place in Oceania as the fourth case of the district. Plot The team arrive outside of Berrini's walls and Chief Alvarez advised the player and Abril that it will be difficult to analyze items but they will be waiting at a possible opening for clues to analyze. With their outfits on, the player and Abril follow Saduo into Berrini, where he wishes them good luck and parts ways. They walk around and attempt to find a weak link in the heavy security, but they hear a blood curling scream. They run over and discover the body of cop Penelope Hunter, found bloodied and left to boil in the hot springs. Endar confirmed that the cause of death was not drowning, but something that crushed the victim. They quickly get to investigating, suspecting mayor Cameron Crosby after discovering his license at the hot springs, goth student Bella Maddox after discovering her diary about the heavy enforcement in Berrini in the center of Shadow Corner, where the victim was seen hanging out by Crosby, as well as Cameron's brother, Duncan Crosby, the former chief of police as the Heavenly Guard forced them to disband. Abril and the player sigh, disappointed that their plan to save Berrini was side tracked by the murder investigation, when they hear a scream as well as a wolf howl. With guns out, Abril pointed out it came from a protruding tower in Shadow Corner. Abril and the player enter the clocktower with their guns drawn, only discovering a man lying on the floor, fur slowly disintegrating and slowly vanishing from the man's body entirely. After caring for the man's possible injuries, he said that his name was Rudolph Monroe, who let out a lighthearted chuckle and said that he really is a werewolf. He couldn't really see anything but he did hear a blood curling scream which caused him to tumble over and pass out. Upon further investigation, they discovered that the clocktower gears were splattered with blood. After taking a sample, they verify that beat cop Hunter was crushed by the gears. They also suspect the Princess of the Heavenly World, Princess Aphrodite the III, who was the person who screamed because of Rudolph. They also discover that Penelope was Duncan's apprentice and learned much from him. Abril and the player were talking about the presence of a werewolf, where Bella approaches the team in a state of panic, saying that the Heavenly Guard have captured the mayor! They quickly head over to the Heavenly Guard's base, discovering Cameron, handcuffed to a metal pole. They talk to him and ask him what happened, when he said that he turned himself in for Penelope's murder. As Abril sighs and says that they can't know for sure. The player takes the handcuffs off of Cameron as Abril distracts the other guards, speaking about their plans in Oceania. As the three of them make their remote getaway, Abril and the player continue investigating before finally incriminating Duncan for the murder. Duncan denied the murder, saying that he was a man of the law. When Abril confronted the former chief with evidence, he cried, saying that she killed his best friend. Months before, while the department was still active, Crosby had a dog who had been with him ever since he was a mere beat cop like Penelope. He would always sniff out the guilty and even share his sandwich on cold, rainy nights. When he became chief, his dog was so excited that they went out for treats. However, when joined with Duncan on a scouting mission on Queen's End, his dog suddenly ran off into the desolate wasteland and he was unable to chase after him because of an ensuing sandstorm. He sent his senior detective, his tech analyst and his lab examiner on a mission to investigate some radio signals and holograms that were being aired to the rest of Berrini. Duncan waited hours near the entrance of Queen's End for their return, but when they returned, Luke grimly held his dog, sick and with a note tied to his stomach. The note read "HEAVENLY GUARD REIGNS SUPERIOR" in bright, red marker. He waited hours at the vet, but the vet approached him, saying his dog didn't make it. Hours later, the Heavenly Guard approached the sorrowful chief, saying they must clear out and leave, saying that the police department has been officially disbanded under the order of Dragon Eye. As he started to confiscate the keys for the Heavenly Guard, he discovered a torn notepad, a red marker and rope, the same rope tied around his dog, in Penelope's desk. Feeling vengeful that Penelope, he decided to meet her in the clocktower in Shadow Corner. As Penelope was waiting there, Duncan gripped his wrench, saying that she killed his dog. He was confused and looked anxious, saying she doesn't know what she's talking about. She pleaded inaudible cries, Duncan said, before he angrily hit her in the head with a wrench and pushed her into the gears as the clock struck midnight, forcing the gears to turn and crush her body. After Abril made Duncan face reality and tells him that Penelope was framed, his face dropped as he cries, holding his wrists up, saying that he betrayed the law and wants to turn himself in. After Judge Moreau heard Duncan's controversial story, he apologizes but states that the law is law, before sentencing Duncan to 20 years in prison. Once the trial is over, Cameron, Bella and a crowd of angry citizens approach the player and Abril, saying they are ready to take back Berrini. Cameron and Bella confirm that the whole town is ready to take back Berrini from the Heavenly Guard, but they want the help of a regretful Rudolph. They investigate Shadow Corner itself and discovered that the werewolf was staying with animal wrangler Nicole Garnet, the controversial pair forced to live in a far cabin. They find Nicole, caring for Rudolph, who was still shaken from scaring the princess earlier. He says that he was there at the clocktower because he wanted to apologize to an old friend who never showed up. After discovering a necklace with the engravings of "Rudy and Lukey," Abril identifies that Lukey is Luke Leon-Mathieu, the senior detective mentioned during Duncan's arrest. They find Luke and bring Rudolph to him, at first Luke wanted to back away and have nothing to do with him, but Rudolph says he deeply apologizes and wants his help to take back his hometown. After a quick hug and a high five, they were both ready to take back Berrini. Bella explains to the player and Abril of a powerful stun gun that can freeze someone in its tracks, even holding up her blueprints sketched on a notepad. They see tech expert Jordan Charleston to verify if the idea is even plausible, in response, he said that while it is possible, he needs parts. They check the clocktower and find a crate with a holographic, futuristic device, perfect for the weapon. After a few hours, Jordan and Bella finally invented the stun gun, Bella devilishly holding it in her hands while Jordan rolls her eyes. Cameron advises the player that he wants to know if the water in the hot springs is contaminated, due to the actions the Heavenly Guard have previously done. They ask lab chief Edward Daniel Chandler to check the water. After getting a sample, he verifies that the water will be safe to drink. He then says that the Heavenly Guard won't see what's coming. After Abril asks what is coming, he shoos them out of his makeshift lab. They ensured Cameron that the water will be safe, and he thanks them, wanting to be a good mayor for the people of Berrini after this blows over. As the Berrini locals, except for Edward, meet with the Agency, Chloe panics, saying that they found a drone that crashed through their hiding spot. After unlocking the drone, they discover that Dragon Eye plans on being done with Berrini and plans on excavating it, using the land as another fortress for the Heavenly Guard. After both the locals and the agency crowd around Evelyn and learn about her plans in wearing bulletproof armor and helmets and surprise them, they all nod and prepare for the showdown. As they approach, they hear Dragon Eye's voice, hid behind a voice modification device and a mask, saying that Berrini's going to be going down. Luke shouts at Dragon Eye, saying that Berrini's staying where it is. Dragon Eye shook their head, saying that what can mere mortals do to the strongest army in the world. Bella ran up and shot at Dragon Eye's guards with the stun gun, falling them down at the floor. Evelyn grins as the full moon hits, causing Rudolph's body to grow hair and tear his clothes partly, letting out a big howl and sprints towards Dragon Eye. Dragon Eye attempts to fire his gun at the huge werewolf as Jordan and Bella continue clearing out the guards in the main square. As Rudolph tackles Dragon Eye off the stage, successfully scratching their army, the stage bursts into flames, Edward coming from behind with a flamethrower and a gas mask, saying that Berrini is theirs. After a long gunfight, Abril peeks her head with the player, saying that the Heavenly Guard have successfully left Berrini. Nicole whizzes past them, worried for Rudolph. They quickly check on him, him laughing light heartedly, saying that he was simply worn out. He managed to pull out a note from Dragon Eye before he got away due to a secret stun gun in their pocket. Abril reads to everyone the three words that were on the paper: "FIND WHAT REMAINS." Endar mentioned that while the Heavenly Guard was simply only in this side of the world, they had a ship that were sunk by the Chinese military. They thank the Berrini locals for a heart-pounding save of the city before moving onto Townsville to find out what remains. Summary Victim * 'Penelope Hunter '(found bloodied, submerged in the hot springs) Murder Weapon * '''Clocktower Gears Killer * Duncan Crosby Suspects Profile * This suspect goes sword fighting * This suspect smokes * This suspect eats smoked salmon Profile * This suspect goes sword fighting * This suspect smokes * This suspect eats smoked salmon Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect goes sword fighting * This suspect smokes * This suspect eats smoked salmon Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect goes sword fighting * This suspect smokes * This suspect eats smoked salmon Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect goes sword fighting * This suspect eats smoked salmon Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer goes sword fighting. *The killer smokes. *The killer eats smoked salmon. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Hot Springs. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wet License, Victim's Badge; Victim Identified: Penelope Hunter) * Examine Wet License. (New Suspect: Cameron Crosby) * Speak to Cameron about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Shadow Corner Center) * Examine Victim's Badge. (Result: Polish) * Investigate Shadow Corner Center. (Clues: Gothic Diary, Rustic Cap) * Examine Gothic Diary. (New Suspect: Bella Maddox) * Talk to Bella if she knew the victim. * Examine Rustic Cap. (New Suspect: Duncan Crosby) * Ask Duncan why he disbanded the department. * Analyze Polish. (9:00:00; Result: The killer goes sword fighting) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer smokes) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Creepy Clocktower. (Clues: Man, Carved Sapphire Jewel, Voodoo Doll; New Suspect: Rudolph Monroe) * See if Rudolph's okay. (Result: Rudolph goes sword fighting) * Examine Carved Sapphire Jewel. (New Suspect: Princess Aphrodite the III) * Talk to Aphrodite about the scare. (Result: Aphrodite goes sword fighting) * Examine Voodoo Doll. (Clues: Black Hair) * Speak to Bella about cursing the victim. (Result: Bella goes sword fighting and smokes; New Crime Scene: Suspicious Well) * Investigate Suspicious Well. (Clues: Bloody Wrench, Plane Ticket, Photo) * Examine Bloody Wrench. (Clues: Oil) * Examine Plane Ticket. (Clues: Ticket to Italy) * Interrogate Cameron about flying to Italy with the victim. (Result: Cameron smokes) * Examine Photo. (Result: Duncan and the Victim) * Talk to Duncan about mentoring the victim. (Result: Duncan goes sword fighting and smokes) * Analyze Oil. (9:00:00; Result: The killer eats smoked salmon) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Save the mayor. (Result: Cameron goes sword fighting and eats smoked salmon; New Crime Scene: Clocktower Gears) * Investigate Clocktower Gears. (Clues: Luxurious Phone, Dog Collar, Chewed Toy) * Examine Luxurious Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (6:00:00; Result: Photos) * Speak to Aphrodite about hanging out with Bella and the victim. (Result: Aphrodite eats smoked salmon, Bella eats smoked salmon) * Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Pringles) * Interrogate Duncan about his dog. (Result: Duncan eats smoked salmon) * Examine Chewed Toy. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Rudolph's Saliva) * Talk to Rudolph about his spit on the crime scene. (Result: Rudolph smokes and eats smoked salmon) * Investigate Hot Coals. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Result: Bloody Glasses, Wet Rope) * Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: DNA) * Examine Wet Rope. (Result: Blood) * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears glasses) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has A- blood type) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Eye of the Beholder (4/6). Eye of the Beholder (4/6) * Investigate Shadow Corner Center. (Clues: Faded Newspaper) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Nicole and Rudolph) * See if Nicole knows Rudolph's whereabouts. * Convince Rudolph to help. * Investigate Creepy Clocktower. (Clues: Metal Fragments) * Examine Metal Fragments. (Result: Best Friend Necklace) * Reunite Rudolph and Luke. (Reward: Wolf Mask) * See Bella's idea. * Talk to Jordan if he can make dreams come to reality. * Investigate Clocktower Gears. (Clues: Metal Crate) * Examine Metal Crate. (Result: Holographic Part) * Analyze Holographic Part. (6:00:00; Result: Laser Device; Reward: 20,000) * Speak to Edward about the toxicity of the springs. * Investigate Hot Springs. (Clues: Wet Bottle) * Examine Wet Bottle. (Result: Water Sample) * Analyze Water Sample. (3:00:00; Result: Safe Water) * Ensure Cameron that the water is safe. (Reward: Burger) * See why Chloe's panicked. * Examine Drone. (Clues: Unlocked Drone) * Let Evelyn prepare everyone for battle. * Confront Dragon Eye. * Move on to a new case now!